Clexa: nous sommes liés
by clexalove
Summary: Clarke a quitté le camp depuis 1 mois en laissant tout derrière pour se reconstruire avant de retourné auprès des siens. Pour enfin être digne du rôle de leader. Mais sera telle capable de changer tout ce qui a fait qu'elle en arrive la. Et surtout comment réagira telle si elle revoit Lexa. Clarke savait une chose elle aurait était plus forte si elle n'avait pas était faible.
1. Chapitre 1: renaissance

Depuis la trahison de Lexa envers Clarke aux portes du Mount Weather. Clarke a décidé de quitter son camp et son peuple car elle avait fait tant d'horreur pour sauver les siens. Elle a dû éteindre tout le peuple de Mount Weather, des innocents, des enfants. Et elle ne peut regarder son propre peuple sans que cela ne lui rappelle ce qu'elle a du faire pour pouvoir faire en sorte que les siens s'en sorte. Elle est partie sans prévenir personne sauf Bellamy qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami .Celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'elle parte car elle n'avait rien à se reprocher il avait autant qu'elle baisser le levier. Et que si elle devait être pardonnée, il la pardonnait. Mais elle préféra comme même partir du camp Jaha.

Cela fait 1 mois maintenant que Clarke se promène dans les bois pour devenir plus forte et pour pouvoir enfin être digne d'être une leader. Elle avait déjà bien appris avec les terriens. Elle savait chasser, faire un feu, monter une tante. Le basique quoi. Chaque jours qui passer elle s'entraîna. Elle savait qu'il y avait d'autre menace que le Mount Weather. Comme le peuple du désert et de la glace. Mais elle voulait aussi devenir plus forte pour être capable de confronter Lexa. Clarke en voulait énormément à Lexa pour l'avoir trahis mais aussi car elle l'avait embrassé un peu plus tôt. Clarke compris que c'était pour qu'elle baisse sa garde et qu'elle puisse la poignarder derrière. Clarke savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur de se laisser guider par c'est sentiment et que Lexa lui a donné une leçon qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Elle marcha pendant 2h pour trouver de quoi se nourrir pour les jours à avenir.

-Faut que je trouve un sanglier sinon je ne mangerais pas se soir. Si seulement mes amies étaient là sa serait plus simple, remarqua Clarke avant d'entendre un bruit.

Elle se retourna mais ne vit rien. Elle savait que le bruit qu'elle avait entendu n'était pas celui d'un animal. Elle décida de retourner en vitesse à son campement et de récupérer toute c'est affaire avant que l'homme n'arrive. Quand elle eut tout finis elle se retourna et vit un faucheur.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Clarke en faisant attention à la distance qui les séparer.

Mais celui-ci attaqua sans répondre elle fit quelque pas sur le coter pour éviter le coup. Elle allait savoir si son entraînement portait ses fruits. Elle prit la lance qu'elle avait confectionnée. Elle se mit en position de combat et attaqua a son tour mais le faucheur esquiva sans problème faut dire que Clarke ne c'était entraîné que contre des arbres et animaux mais jamais un homme. L'homme commença à prendre de la distance et sortit son couteau Clarke comprenait que s'il était assez près d'elle il la tuerait.

\- Pourquoi m'attaques-tu ? Demanda Clarke d'un ton assez rude pour que sa cape son attention.

-Tu n'es pas une terrienne toi ? Demande l'homme sur un ton interrogateur.

-J'appartiens au peuple du ciel, répondit Clarke toujours sur ses gardes.

-Je ne vais pas attaquer. Je veux parler. Affirma l'homme.

-Pourquoi es-tu habiller en faucheur ? J'ai déjà eu affaire à eux. Et ils ne parlent jamais ils sont sous l'effet de la drogue donc qui es-tu ? Questionna Clarke tout en baissant son arme.

-On vous a beaucoup observé toi et les vôtres tu es leurs leader c'est bien je pourrais te transmettre un message de la part du peuple de la glace.

-Tu appartiens à leurs peuples? demanda Clarke en se remettant en garde.

-Oui et je tiens a te dire que mon peuple va attaquer et tuer les tiens et le peuple de la foret. Répondit l'homme toujours aussi relaxé.

-Pourquoi vouloir nous attaquer ? On vous a rien fait ? Pesta Clarke énerver par ce que venait de dire l'homme.

-Car toi spécialement avait attaqué le peuple de Mount Weather alors que nous étions allier à eux. Ils nous fournissaient médicament et technologie. Mais à cause de vous nous n'avons plus ça. Et nous voulons aussi attaquer les terriens car il y a des vielle rancune à mettre au claire en plus qu'il était allier avec vous.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Clarke profita du moment d'inattention de l'homme pour lui planter la lance. Nous ne sommes pas faibles.

L'homme dans c'est dernière ressource attaqua Clarke et lui fis une entaille assez profonde sur sa hanche avant de tomber face contre terre .Clarke prépara de quoi stopper l'hémorragie en attendant de retourné au camp et près des siens même si elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à les affronter elle devait les prévenir du danger.


	2. Chapter 2: le retour

Du coter de Clarke :

Clarke était presque arrivé au camp Jaha. Elle n'avait que marcher quelques heures. Elle souffrait énormément de sa blessure mais elle voulait a tout pris prévenir c'est compagnon de ce qui aller arriver. Elle arriva sur place et à sa grande surprise des terriens était sur place et les barricade avait était améliorer. Elle entra au campement et quand les 45 la remarqua tout le monde alla la voir les 45 c'étaient fait du souci pour elle. Car c'est comme même elle qui les a sauvés avec Bellamy. Elle serra c'est compagnon heureuse de les revoir. Raven et Octavia sorti de la base pour voir pourquoi autant de remue-ménage. Quand elles virent Clarke elles se précipitèrent pour lui sauter dans les bras ce qui la fit tomber.

-Clarke tu es revenue. Affirma Octavia. La vache regarde-moi ses muscles.

-La petite princesse à changer en sauvage. Rigola Raven suivi de Octavia.

-Octavia aussi fait partie des terriennes donc nous ne sommes pas différent, fit Clarke.

-Oui mais toi tu fais vraiment sauvage comparée à moi et sa choque plus. Affirma Octavia.

-peut être que tu as raison, sinon ou est ma mère je dois lui parler c'est important. Demanda Clarke en cherchant partout sa mère.

-Elle est en réunion et c'est aussi très important, expliqua Octavia.

\- d'accord j'y vais ce que je dois lui dire est aussi important, expliqua Clarke.

-Ecoute tu ne peux pas entrer ils sont très occuper. Attend avec nous sinon, proposa Raven sur un ton relaxant.

-D'accord mais j'espère qu'ils ne prendront pas trop de temps, rétorqua Clarke.

-Pourquoi être partie et en plus sans rien dire ? demanda Raven sur un ton un peu attristé.

-Tu le sais Raven. Bellamy nous la déjà expliquer. Répondit Octavia à Raven voyant que cela gêner Clarke.

-Je suis désoler mais si je vous avais prévenue vous ne m'aurais pas laissé partir. Et j'avais besoin de me remettre en question sur les derniers événements. Et aussi Octavia je suis désoler de t'avoir causé du tort ainsi que tous les autres. Fit Clarke en parlant de plus en plus bas en sentir de léger vertiges.

-De quoi elle parle Octavia ? Demanda Raven étonner de ce que venait de dire Clarke.

Octavia aller répondre avant de voir en direction de Clarke voyant que celle-ci n'allait pas du tout bien. En effet Clarke était très pâle et vacillais un peu dans tous les sens avant que celle-ci ne se posa sur une chaise et mis c'est main à la tête. Comme si cela aller l'aider à stopper les vertiges.

-Ça va Clarke ? Demanda Octavia très inquiète.

\- Il faut absolument que je vois ma mère je suis de plus en plus faible. Affirma Clarke constatant son état.

\- Comment sa Clarke ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Fit Raven.

Mais Clarke n'écoutait déjà plus ses oreille bourdonner et elle avait chaud trop chaud. Elle comprit qu'elle devait voir sa mère avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Elle se leva en trompe et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion de son peuple. Suivi de près par Octavia et Raven qui ne comprenaient pas les réactions de la blonde.

Quand elle entra dans la salle en question elle vit sa mère. Elle se rapprocha d'elle sans que celle-ci ne sens rende compte.

-Maman il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'urgent. Fit Clarke en posant sa main sur l'épaule de de sa mère.

-Clarke ? Comment ? Qu'est ce qui ? Pourquoi ? Enchaina sa mère étonnée par l'apparition soudaine et inespérée de Clarke.

-Maman c'est urgent les hommes des montagnes ils arrivent et ils veulent nous attaquer nous et le peuple de la foret pour le massacre que j'ai commis. Il faut agir et vite ! Dit Clarke d'une traite en sachant que bientôt elle tomberait.

-Clarke doucement, Calme toi. Répondit sa mère doucement en serrant sa fille dans c'est bras pour s'assurer que cela était réelle. Mais dit moi tes brulante.

-Clarke ? dit une voix que Clarke reconnaitrais entre mille.

Clarke se retourna et vis la personne à l' origine de ses cauchemar, de ses choix horribles et de la position actuel. Et là c'était de trop Clarke ne pouvait digérer sa en plus. Et tomba au sol et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit sa mère se pencher et faire tout ce que un médecin doit faire dans ce genre de situation. Clarke n'entendais plus et ne compris pas ce que lui dit sa mère. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Lexa d'un air triste et honteux. Clarke elle voulait lui montrait que elle était forte et que plus jamais elle se ferait avoir. Mais pas cette fois elle n'était pas en état. Elle vit Lexa dire quelques mots aux autres terriens et les terriens sortir et Lexa s'approcha de Clarke. Clarke plongea son regard dans celui de Lexa qui était maintenant accroupit devant elle. Clarke était sûr d'avoir vue dans son regard de la peine, de la souffrance et du remord avant de complètement fermer les yeux.


End file.
